Forgetting The Rivalry
by Sunken-Battleships
Summary: Ginny loves doing dishes. Harry loves cheating. Hermione loves platinum blond haired Slytherins. Draco loves Hermione. Pansy loves Ron. Ron loves giggling Slytherin girls. And Blaise loves someone or something. ONE SHOT!


**Disclaimer: I shalt never ever own Harry Potter no matter how hard I wish or how desperate my dreams are, JKR the wonderful created Potterverse! Plus, I'm a poor obsessed fan who can't help but write fan fic!**

**Warnings: Harry Potter is VERY ooc, actually. As a matter of fact. EVERYONE is ooc, but hey, I like it that way. Not much language.**

**Dedication: I dedicate this story to the first author of Blaise/Ginny I read, she's a marvelous person. But I don't believe she's on this site *peers around* anyways. I dedicate it to her, and if she ever recognizes me I'm sure she'll know I'm talking about.**

**Note: This takes place Trio-6th year, Ginny-5th year. It has some of my mostest favorite pairings! Well, just some! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, and please, for my sanity's sake, rate!  
**

" What do you think your doing Weasley?" The cold, accusing and definitely penetrating tone of my voice cut across the red head in the kitchen, standing in front of a sparkling sink her hands emerged from it's depths sopping wet and covered in a blueish silver substance of bubbles. How absolutely terrifying.

" Well, I'm washing dishes. I thought even a Slytherin pureblood like you knew that dishes were cleaned. Or are your parents so rich they just get knew set's of dishes, ah, that must be the case." Weaslette flashed a killer smile at me for some reason, I swear it's the same she gives all sorts of other boys. Weird.

" I know what you are doing, you must have misunderstood me, why are you washing dishes?" My glare intensified, how stupid is she, I bet her parents didn't even have enough money to pay for water to wash dishes, how disgusting, and maybe she hopes to marry a semi-rich wizard or muggle for that fact and wants to keep up her practice just in case. How pathetic if you ask me.

" Well, if you had said, why are you washing dishes instead of what do you think you are doing, then maybe you would have gotten the answer you.. Well, wished for to put it blandly, and you did not do that, ergo, I responded in the wrong way, apparently." God did this girl annoy me beyond belief, I swear, she makes my skin boil and my stomach do flips in anger. Anger, right? Oh sweet Merlin, what is wrong with me?

" Fine, I will repeat myself, why are you washing dishes?" I mentally asked myself why I was even bothering, again, what is wrong with me, I think that Parkinson is having some weird effect on me, which is weird, because she spends all her time cooped up with Weasel. I must say, the Gryffindor's are poisoning the minds of the pure and innocent Slytherins, really.

" Because it makes me feel at peace, unlike boys, especially you." Ginny rolled her eyes slightly, I hadn't noticed that she was still washing dishes, Merlin, girls really are multitasking. I wonder if she could kiss and.. Oh god no! Someone please, my mental capacity is about ready to blow." Something wrong, for a fleeting instant I could have sworn that you had horror cross your face, did my few syllables truly bruise that overlarge ego of yours, Zabini?"

" Shut up." I snapped at her, then proceeded to sit on the counter and watch her do the dishes, only then noticing there were no house elves in the kitchens of Hogwarts, how odd.. And unusual if you ask me, I would ask Draco if this was normal, because he spends more time down here then I do, but he, I regretfully have to say is most likely in another snogging session with Granger, again, Gryffindor's must be poisoning my houses minds.

" Ah, my dear beloved, those are not words to use upon a lady." What. The. Hell. Did Ginny just seriously call me dear beloved, my eyes grew thrice the usual size in fright, oh dear Merlin, I'm frightened, by a little red head. Someone save me! Really seriously, I need help, evil Gryffindor's.

" Er, last time I partook notice, you my lovely princess were not well educated on etiquette." Please tell me those words did not just leave my mouth, please oh please.

" Lovely?" Ginny gagged out, obviously torn between the desire to slap me or laugh. Oh great, now I'm making a fool of myself. My pride is hurt, and it's all my fault. Damn me." Well, if you keep calling me a lovely princess, I might be obliged to call you a ravishing knight." Oh how I am sickened at my measly mistake. Hey measly and Weasley rhyme, evil grin.

" My dear measly Weasley, please don't call me that, for I will be forced to throttle you within a inch of your life." Ha, I have brains that non can match, except Draco's "perfect prefect" girlfriend, which I am forced to admit, because Draco makes me, on a daily basis. I swear something is up! Where is the normal rivalry, hark, I think I'm dreaming.

" My dear? I think that shall excuse the measly Weasley part, Zabini. I'm honored." Ginny laughed gaily, and returned to scrubbing a large brass bowl, she was annoying me, honestly, and my stomach was doing those flips again as she laughed. And for the umpteenth time in this godforsaken period of my life, I asked myself what was wrong with me.

" I'm sure that Potter is to busy taking advantage of you and snogging you to give you any time for terms of endearment." I scoffed, immediately Ginny stiffened, her jaw clenched, and her happy mood from a few seconds ago disappeared in thin air. I knew I had said something wrong, and probably even offensive, Weasley's were quite possessive, if you know what I mean.

" H-H. Harry." She couldn't get much further then that, Merlin, what is wrong with this girl. Wow! Not me for once, I think I just shocked myself even more then she shocked me. Er, never mind." Harry is not taking advantage of me." Ginny finally mumbled, I barely heard her. For some reason my heart and sympathy went out here, where did all my Slytherin-ness go? Gryffindor's are so dead!

" Weaslette." I started, then stopped, why was talking to her again? Oh, yea, because my best friend Draco Malfoy ditched me for her best friend Hermione Granger, what a coincidence. Never mind, again." Ginny, sorry to break it to you, Harry [i]is[/i] using you, taking advantage of your youngish-ness, cheating on you, what ever you want to say." Oh really, since when did I become tactful and try and make things end up okay for Weaslette?

" HE IS NOT!" For some reason I could tell she was lying to herself and me at the same time, in her anger she crushed the glass cup in her hand, smooth, she was so angry at me, or Potter, I couldn't tell which she didn't notice she was bleeding, I did, I noticed the HUGE okay, maybe I was overreacting, but there was a long deep gash in her palm and was instantly at her side and comforting the hysterically crying girl and trying to make sure her hand was alright at the same time.

We were quiet for about half an hour as she cried in to my shoulder, which for some reason, I didn't mind much. Weird, huh? And for some reason, her hand would NOT stop bleeding. Gosh, what is wrong with her?" T-Han." Hiccup. " Thanks." She blurted out still sobbing a little bit, I was trying to bandage her hand, but when someone is shaking like crazy it's hard, plus I felt really nervous, me, nervous, around a girl? The only thing I could think of to explain was that I was insane.

" Your welcome." I said with out even noticing what I just said, and finally managed to get the bandage around her hand. Suddenly my cool and concentrated dark blue eyes locked on to her sweet hazel ones and were lost in there colorful depth, I don't know if I completely remember, I don't know how, but soon my stomach was doing this weird tango inside of me as our lips brushed against each other for less then a second, immediately I felt regret for everything cruel I had done to her.

" Oh my god! I'm so.. Sh.. Sorry! I'm in a relationship and I just.. Oh Merlin, I'm just as bad as Harry now!" Ginny's eyes went large and she clamped her hands over her mouth in horror, she looked ready to cry, and all my work was for nothing, I felt like crap, I really did, I made her feel really bad, and I was going to make her cry for the second time that day! I'm really not a nice guy, how can I even stand myself? Now I need to stop all this self pitying.

" It's already over Ginny.. Did you seriously think I saw anything in you, and now you go and cheat on me." Harry Freaking James Bloody Potter showed up, right about now I did my best to not go and punch that guy till he resembled a mass of pulp, but alas, he was my best friend's, girlfriend's, best friend. And the girl of my dreams, okay when did that happen Blaise, boyfriend, actually, ex. That made me feel so much better!

" Yea, she's cheating on you totally Potter, and you are completely innocent even though you've slept with Chang who knows how many times. Yea, she totally cheated on you. Even though [i]I'm[/i] the on that kissed her." Okay, when did I become this big brave, caring figure? I was about to yell at myself for being such an I.D.I.O.T. Hey, at least I can spell idiot! Okay, this normally Draco punches me to get me to think properly again.

" I. WHAT!" Harry Potter I'm happy to say looked ready to kill me, oh yes, I was happy for that because unbeknownst to him Severus Snape had just entered the kitchen, which was weird." I did not. I did not do that! Ginny he's lying, come on, will you believe me?" After he just dissed her, he believed she'd side with him, I wouldn't blame her really though, I'm a really crappy guy. And again with being a martyr, how charming, not. But still, there's hardly any chance she'll side with him.

" Oh Harry." Ginny started out in a semi-caring voice, okay, maybe I was wrong, now I felt hurt. Wait, what?" Your a absolute git, everyone in the school knows what you've been up to, and I can't believe that I actually tried to not believe what I heard, actually. Saw. Two nights ago at the room of requirement." She now sounded hurt, and I was almost bursting with joy." Now get out of here, before you really get me.. Angry." Ooh, Weasley temper.

" 100 points from Gryffindor for cheating on your girlfriend Mr Potter." Did Professor Snape seriously just do that? I could hug him." 15 points for Slytherin for standing up for Miss Weasley, Mr Zabini." I totally didn't deserve that. Actually, I probably did, I almost got my face smashed in, my perfect, god like face! Soon enough both Harry and Snape had left.

" Thanks Blaise.. You know, I think I kissed you actually." Ginny half smiled at me, I could see the tears in her eyes. She thinks she, wait. Does that mean she likes me? And girls think guys are confusing! You know, I think I'm just going to take my chance, yea, a little Gryffindor if you know what I mean, but still, I don't think my hate for her caused my stomach to do back flips, almost constantly. Especially when I was in her presence, touching her smooth hair.

" I shalt correct you then my measly Weasley." I joked, and before she could say anything I kissed her, immediately her hands moved to behind my neck and, my arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to me, suddenly there was a giggle and a loud bang as the door opened, unhappy I pulled away from Ginny, now who was interrupting us?

" OH!" Hermione Granger covered her face with her hands, and Draco looked shocked. No, he was beyond shocked, seeing me with We-Ginny Weasley." Um.. Right, that's where you disappeared off to Ginny, I didn't see you at lunch." Wait, was Hermione "bookworm" Granger the one that was giggling? I mean, if Draco was I might need therapy, but, Hemione's not really the giggling type, if you get what I mean, she's not a tomboy, but she's not a girly girl. Weird.

" I've been washing dishes." Ginny muttered defensively, well, that was, one way to put it, and most of the truth, though I doubt that Draco and Hermione would believe her. I half didn't, even though I've been here through out the whole thing. I have to say, Ginny may be smart, but she is definitely not bright. And yes there is a difference.. But really, been washing dishes? The new definition of dishes I guess.


End file.
